


Patience Yields Focus

by shiroplz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Might Really Be Gay, Pretending to Be Gay, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroplz/pseuds/shiroplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro pushes Keith a bit too far during a long training exercise, causing him to lose belief in himself and trust in his leader.  Guilt stricken, the black paladin wants nothing more than to help his comrade in whatever way he can, believing he owes it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Yields Focus

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a bit of story here but in the end, it's all smut. This is my first fanfic ever so I hope it's not too painful to read! You can find me on [Tumblr](http://shiroplz.tumblr.com/). Just a note I ship Keith as being in his early twenties and Shiro two years older or so. Thanks for reading!

“Again,” Shiro said flatly. He stood stoic as a statue, five or so steps back from the center of the training deck, toned arms crossed over his chest. Half lidded eyes flicked toward the drone holding sword and shield toward his right. At his command, it instantly shifted to a readied position with a few mechanical pops and hisses, the large V shaped light on it’s smooth metal face glowing from red to green.

“Errrrah, wha- no!” Keith shouted, gloved fist hitting the floor, clearly exasperated by being beaten again by the robot. “No more, I”m done!” He reached up to quickly remove his helmet, flinging it hard off to the side where it clunked against the smooth floor a few times before spinning to a stop. “It’s too powerful on that setting and we’ve been at it for hours!” He was on his knees, both palms now splaying on the ground in front of him as he panted. Sweat slickened his dark hair, moisture slowly rolling down his temples and cheeks before splashing onto the ground before him. Gray eyes snapped up, glaring daggers through damp bangs at his supposed leader who was already staring back.

A defeated sigh slipped past Shiro’s lips as his arms dropped and shoulders rolled. It seemed as if a cramp had suddenly started up in his neck. “You’re too reckless, Keith. You have to remember that patience.. “ But he was rudely interrupted by the younger fighter, “Yeah yeah, patience yields focus. I KNOW. It’s not like you ever let me forget that,” he grunted out while pushing up to a slow stand. A sharp breath hitched up from deep within as he reached up to massage his left shoulder.

Shiro’s eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke through slightly gritted teeth, “It’s not like you ever take it to heart.” He took a few steps toward the younger paladin, “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” But Keith quickly jerked around and started to limp toward the door without him. “I can take care of myself. Just like I always have,” he spat over his shoulder. 

Shiro stiffened, face forming up into a wince but he followed anyway. The words stung. He was beginning to regret taking on the leadership role of this group. Perhaps he really was pushing Keith too hard.. But if he didn’t, they may never form the bond needed to make Voltron. A sigh pressed past slightly parted lips as he watched the red paladin lean against the wall of the hallway, dragging his broken body toward the barracks. Guilt washed over Shiro as he caught up to the other, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Let me at least help you,” he said, quiet voice laced thickly with concern.

Keith grunted through his teeth, squeezing his eyelids together so hard he was tearing. “I told you, I’m FINE-!” With a sharp breath he gasped and began to crumble toward the ground, grasping his head. Before he could fall, Shiro instantly shifted his weight and caught his companion under the arm with his robotic hand, pulling him up awkwardly between his own side and the wall. “Clearly you’re not fine,” he said more to himself than to Keith. “You’re dehydrated. Come on.” He reached for the boy’s closest wrist and looped it behind his own head while using his own strength to pull the boy into a stand. Together, the paladins trudged to their shared dorm.

Keith leaned heavily against his leader while a weak moan slipped past his lips. Shiro was right, it felt like he had cotton in his mouth, his head was swimming and his limbs felt like jello. Everything seemed a blur to the red pilot as he was seated on the bottom bunk. He reached up to meekly massage his temples while the silver haired hero flitted around the room, opening cabinets in the room’s tiny kitchenette and clanged around until he got everything he needed. By the time Keith could open his eyes, Shiro was standing over him, offering a tall glass with something fizzing in it.

“Drink this,” Shiro said softly while offering the electrolyte drink to his commrad while placing a hand on his shoulder. “It should help with the weakness.” Keith took what was offered and drank slowly but deeply, wincing a little as the tiny bubbles tickled his nose. He sighed gently with relief as the cool water almost instantly started to give life back to his arms and legs. His dark eyes trailed up to the slightly older man who wasn’t giving him much space and was reaching to pull the covers of the bed down behind him. “You can take the bottom bunk tonight. I don’t want you falling off the top if you try to get up in the middle of the night or something.”

Slightly annoyed by the other’s concern, Keith quickly pushed up to a stand and shoved the now empty glass toward Shiro’s unready hands. It danced awkwardly between his fingers, almost dropped twice before he got a good grip on it. Shiro’s body shifted up straight as he watched the younger man slip toward the bathroom. “I told you, I’ll be FINE Shiro. I’m going to take a shower, my body’s killing me,” he said matter of factly while shaking a hand dismissively into the air without turning to see the other’s reaction. Shiro just sighed into the cup, clearly feeling defeated as his teammate disappeared through the metal swing doors and into the bathroom.

Once inside, Keith pressed his side against the cool, tile wall while reaching into the large shower stall to turn on the hot water. He sighed as steam began to fill the room then breathed in deeply, filing his lungs with much needed air. Closing his eyes, he reached toward his throat and began to slowly tug the zipper of his red and white pilot jumpsuit down, exposing bare skin and pausing around his bellybutton. His free hand traveled slowly across his chest, wincing as he pressed against the newly forming bruises against his skin and slowly worked his arms free of the clinging fabric. Once the sleeves fell around his waist, fingers worked the rest of the suit down his legs to puddle at his feet, stepping out of the clothing slowly so as not to trip. He glanced toward the welcoming spray of water and took two steps forward, not before reaching absently toward his cock to gently adjust it from his still sweaty, inner thigh. Deft fingers were still holding his balls, offering the lightest of squeezes while the water hit his chest. Groaning, he bowed his head slightly and allowed the water to spray the back of his neck and down along his body. He released the grip on himself and placed his hands against the tile wall in front of him, closing his eyes and just stood still, letting the hot water help release the knots in his muscles.

Meanwhile, Shiro was busy washing the cup he’d given Keith. Strong fingers worked a soapy sponge inside the vessel while gray eyes stared lifelessly ahead, obviously lost in thought. How was he going to get through to Keith? His fight first mentality was going to get them hurt or even worse, killed someday! Why did he have to be so stubborn? Mechanical fist slammed against the inner wall of the sink causing a resounding clang in Shiro’s ears. He winced and let loose a quiet grunt while gripping the edge of the counter. All this being in charge stuff was making him way too tense which really wasn’t like the cool, calm and collected Shiro he usually was.

A heavy thump sounded from the bathroom which caused him to jump. Dark eyes flicked nervously toward the metal doors before he was bolting through them, the hinges squeaking with the force of being shoved open so quickly. In an instant he was kneeling beside Keith’s crumpled body, not even caring that he was getting soaked by the shower himself. Warm hand gripped the boy’s jaw carefully but firmly while he reached up blindly with his other arm to twist the faucet off. “Keith! Are you alright?” His now free hand reached down to cup the back of the other’s head, twisting his face up slightly.

The boy’s lips were parted and he sucked in a light breath, catching it before he could respond. “Yeah, still too weak I guess..” Wincing, he braced himself against Shiro’s body, trying to stand on his own and failing yet again.

“You were probably still dehydrated. You should have waited until you took a super hot shower like that..” Shiro said while looping a strong arm around the boy’s waist. He stood them both up easily enough so that they were chest to chest. Keith’s body pressed heavily against him, lips pouting as he tried to push himself away. Stubborn as always. 

“Dude, I’m naked come on.. lay off..” Shiro’s cheeks flushed slightly as he released his grip on the other, standing himself up a bit straighter in the shower stall. Keith didn’t make eye contact as he sidestepped away from the larger man, reaching deftly for a towel to wrap around his waist while he made his way out of the bathroom. Even though he was a straight man, Shiro couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over the curves of Keith’s ass before it was quickly hidden behind terry cloth. He reached up to quickly scratch the back of his head, swallowing nervously as he wondered why he just looked where he did. Chock it up to curiosity, really. It’s not every day you see someone’s bare ass, especially one of your best buddies’. 

Shiro regained his composure and stepped out of the bathroom, clearing his throat once again. He glanced in Keith’s direction and found him already curled up under the covers of the bottom bunk. It was actually Shiro’s bed, but like he said earlier, he didn’t want the younger man falling out of bed in the middle of the night. With Keith turned toward the window that overlooked outer space, Shiro peeled his damp black and white pilot suit off and tossed it into the hamper. Naked himself, he stepped over to the sidewall and pried open a drawer silently, picking out a clean, dry pair of boxer briefs and pulling them up to his waist. Another glance was tossed Keith’s way while he adjusted himself absently. Before long he was hopping up to the top bunk and pulling the covers around himself. He stared up at the ceiling, clearly thinking about everything that had happened today, why it went the way it did and how he could change it for next time. It took a long time for him to finally fall asleep.

A few hours later, Keith woke with such a start that Shiro bolted up in bed, almost hitting his head on the ceiling. He glanced down, with wide eyes, at the bunk below him, finding the dark haired paladin sitting up in bed with a hand clutching his chest. “Keith, what is it buddy, what happened?” Bare feet thunked onto the floor as Shiro bent over the other slightly, pressing the back of his hand against Keith’s sweaty brow. 

“I-I’m fine. Just a nightmare I guess,” he said midst tiny gasps. Shiro just nodded, letting his knuckles drag slowly down the other’s cheek so that his fingers could rest on his shoulder where they offered a reassuring squeeze. He didn’t say anything, allowing his friend to calm down. “I was floating in space. Alone.” His eyes focused up and met Shiro’s gaze. “I’ve always been alone. But this was terrifying,” his voice just above a whisper. Keith turned his body slightly away from Shiro’s touch and drew his leg up to rest his cheek against his knee. He stared off out the window at the passing stars. “I feel like.. like I’m going to miss a lot on earth. I already have. I don’t think I want to do this anymore.” 

Shiro wouldn’t allow the other to shy away from his touch and just shifted his warm hand lower to the top of his back between his shoulder blades. “You’ll never be alone, Keith. You have the team now. You have me. We’re bothers now. We’re going to save the universe.” A genuine smile started to tug at the corner of his lips, even though the other could not see it. He shifted a leg up slowly so he could sit on the bed behind Keith.

The dark haired boy released a little sigh. “Yeah, I know,” he breathed. “There’s still other things I guess.” 

“Like what?” Shiro pressed, letting his touch move higher to the nape of the other’s neck then back down. He was genuinely just trying to comfort the other who was still trembling off and on from the nightmare.

Keith was once again starting to get frustrated. He suddenly twisted his body back down to a laying position, crossing his arms up behind his head while staring up at the mattress above him. The light pinkness to his cheeks told Shiro he was either a bit nervous or maybe embarrassed. “Dude you’re older than me and more experien- er, you’re a more experienced pilot. And you know. Stuff.” His thick brows furrowed in annoyance.

Shiro’s perplexed expression softened, “You miss girls,” he chuckled, leaning back slightly as he pinpointed the answer to Keith’s suffering, for lack of a better term. 

The younger paladin’s cheeks went from a light blush to a red as dark as his lion. “Well we’re floating around on this tin can in space and you’re driving me crazy with all this training and meditating and all I can concentrate on is how I’ll never be able to do normal earth guy things ever again!” He blurted out before he cupped his face up into his hands, growling into his palms. God, he must have sounded so stupid.

Shiro’s smile only widened, but it wasn’t like Keith was looking at him. “You’re being silly. We’ll be back on earth before you know it and you’ll be able to sleep with all the chicks you want.” He reached down to pull the sheets down gently, slowly exposing Keith’s body to the cold. Upon realizing this, Keith growled and tried to pull them back up, the larger man not allowing it. “You’ll sleep better with another body in the bed, trust me.” Grunting louder, Keith rolled to his side far away from Shiro, pulling the blanket up over his bared shoulder. “Yeah, you’d know all right,” he mumbled. 

Shiro turned toward him, though left a healthy gap between their bodies, while crooking an arm under the side of his head. A dark brow rose in an inquisitive way, “Hold on. Are you still a virgin?” It was an honest question with no ridicule laced within it. Keith’s body stiffened but he didn’t say a word. Well, that answered that. “I just.. You’re not that much younger than me. I didn’t mean..” Now Shiro really was starting to understand Keith’s uptightness all the time. He placed a strong, warm hand on the other’s bicep, offering the lightest squeeze. 

“I’ve never even kissed a girl,” Keith blurted out before he could catch himself. Boy were his cheeks burning. Good thing he was turned away from his friend. “And now I probably never will.” He pulled his body up a bit tighter into itself and shuddered, maybe from the cold. Hard to say.

Now Shiro was the one that was a bit embarrassed. What could he say now that wouldn’t dig him into a deeper hole? Exhaling deeply, he turned and rested on his back, upturned arm shifting behind his head. MInutes went by as he calculated what he could say. Maybe he should just let it go. He looked out of the corner of his eye at his companion, noting he was lying so still he wasn’t sure he was still breathing. He had to be a good leader, it was his duty. He couldn’t let one of his team feel so down. All of this was his fault. He was the reason they were here in the first place. More minutes went by. There were two girls on the ship.. Maybe he could set them up.. God, that would be stupid. There’d be so much.. Weirdness within the group if something like that happened. There weren’t enough women on the ship to go around and it would just cause malice between the boys. What a horrible thing to be thinking of. 

Shiro gritted his teeth and dropped his arm to his side, turning to face Keith’s back. Dark eyes trailed along the boy’s spine, dancing over the faint curve of his waist and up along his hip, then stealing a glance of that bared tush under the sheets between them. The stirring in his boxer briefs surprised him and he caught his breath hitching in his throat. Shiro reached up quickly to rub his eyes, thumbing over a bead of sweat that had started at his brow. He was realizing how much he missed doing earth things too.

“What if,” he suddenly blurted out without thinking. He pursed his lips as Keith startled, a hum releasing from his lips. He must have been close to sleep. The red paladin started to sit up slightly but Shiro gripped his arm and guided him to twist around to his back instead. Keith’s gray irises peered open groggily and suddenly widened when he realized that Shiro had closed the gap between them. His face hovered over his own, slightly parted lips a hair’s breath away. Keith shuddered upon feeling the heat of Shiro’s breath upon his mouth.

Shiro hesitated for a split second but didn’t dare move. Instead, he closed his already half lidded eyes and licked over his own bottom lip slowly while still calculating the situation. As if making up his mind, he swallowed slowly and despite Keith’s still wide, quivering eyes, he reached up to gently but firmly grasp the boy’s face with his robotic hand. He let his thumb fall under Keith’s chin while he leaned in to lightly press his lips to the corner of his still slightly parted mouth.

Keith exhaled sharply and started to jerk his body violently beneath him, kicking his legs in an attempt to sit up and shove the larger male off of him. But Shiro pressed his free hand firmly against the other’s arm, pinning it against the mattress.. “No,” he breathed hotly against his mouth, letting his lips trail slowly along his cheek, tip of his tongue slipping out to trace along the side of Keith’s neck. He pressed his mouth against his ear while shifting his bare chest down against the other’s. “Pretend I’m someone else,” he whispered while attempting to push Keith’s head more to the side to expose the nape of his neck. 

Keith shuddered audibly and instead of thrashing, gave in and grabbed at the fitted sheet while his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his eyelids closed. Thick lashes fluttered as he slowly drew his head back and leaned his neck into the other’s offered touch. Shiro kissed more forcefully, flicking his tongue out to tease along the other’s quivering flesh. He suckled here and there before he broke the touch and drew his head away. He stole a long glance at Keith who’s face was twisted into a sort of pained pleasure which caused him to second guess what he had just begun.

But his hesitation soon disappeared with Keith’s breath, “Don’t stop,” he whined hotly. Eyes were half lidded now as he turned to face Shiro who shuddered at the other’s plea. Before Keith could say another word, the silver haired lion was leaning forward again, pressing his mouth so close Keith could just feel the moisture from his lips against his own. Shiro was about to speak again, was going to tell him not to open his eyes when he felt a firm, bare cock pressing wantingly against his own strong thighs. Keith froze, his eyes jerking open, terrified that the simple action he just couldn’t help would ruin this moment. After all, neither of them were gay as far as he knew. He had never been attracted to his companion before.. but being touched like this, man or woman.. he could not contain himself. 

Shiro suddenly pressed his thigh up, fitting it between the other’s spread legs and allowed Keith to grind against him as he so pleased. Without allowing the boy much more of a reaction, he pressed his mouth firmly to the other’s, letting their warm, wet lips touch without movement for a few seconds before parting his own and guiding Keith into a deep, passionate kiss. His tongue flicked out and searched hotly for the other’s, dancing along the inside of his lips before being met by the other’s more inexperienced tongue. Shiro grinned around the kiss, realizing that Keith was indeed telling the truth about never being kissed, and found himself leading the younger along. His muscle traveled more hungrily into the other’s mouth as if exploring, suddenly breaking the seal between their lips so Keith could take a breath. A hot little trail of spit connected their tongues as Shiro inched back just slightly so he could gaze down at the other’s face.

Keith panted, flicking open his eyes to read the Shiro’s expression before he was reaching up to hook his arm around his companion’s head, forcing him back down so their lips could meet again. They kissed hungrily, both tongues working intensely against each other, lips brushing and suckling noisily midst grunts and groans. Shiro broke the kiss only to suck and lick along the other’s neck. Normally he probably would have felt emasculated by another guy dry humping him but he was too hung up in the moment, and to be honest, it had been a long time since he’d been touched by someone else.

That thought stuck with him. He wasn’t a virgin, he had done these things before. It may have been new with a man but he’d still fooled around in the past. Couldn’t say the same for Keith. He was what this was all about. Sure, Shiro was having fun but the point of their roleplaying was for Keith to experience sex. Lashes tickled along Keith’s jugular as dark grays watched him writhe with pure pleasure. Vision narrowed slightly as Shiro hunched his back just a bit and braced himself against the mattress with his mechanical arm. He watched carefully, hungrily as the fingers of his good hand trailed down along Keith’s exposed throat, tracing down along his sternum which illicited tiny gasps from the other’s throat. Fingers splayed along the boy’s belly, tracing along the faint muscles that quivered under his finger pad’s light touch.

Keith tensed and his eyes widened as Shiro’s hand trailed even lower than that, brushing along the fine hairs below his belly button and just above his groin, not seeming about to stop. That is, until his smaller, damp hand was quickly grasping the older boy’s wrist. “No, don’t!” He stammered hotly while beginning to turn his face away from the other’s teasing lips. Keith’s anxiety only caused the heat between Shiro’s own thighs to grow thicker, the fabric of his shorts constricting his cock near to the extreme. “Why?” He grunted out while stealing more kisses along Keith’s ear. 

Another lick cause a tremble to fly up the red paladin’s spine. He groaned heatedly while his hand continued to grip the other’s larger. “C-cause I’m not..” He hissed upon feeling another hot lick against his earlobe. “..I”m not,” he continued to stammer, unable to find the words due to all the pleasure frazzling his smaller body. 

“I want to,” Shiro whispered into his companion’s ear. Keith’s eyes squeezed together so hard that once again, tears started to form at their corners. He released his shaky grip on Shiro’s warm hand which did not move right away. Infact, his touch trailed high again, brushing along the other’s hip while he straightened his legs beneath him and rolled slightly on his arm to place him a little more against Keith’s side, rather than being right on top of him. Fingers slowly worked the bed sheets down, causing a slight chill to fall over mostly the longer haired man’s body. Shiro’s eyes flicked open once again as he sucked in a little breath, wanting to watch the red lion’s expression. 

While pressing a light kiss to the corner of his mouth, Shiro brushed his fingers down along the front of Keith’s right thigh, wedging his hand between to guide his legs apart just slightly. Tongue flicked out along the other’s moaning lips as his finger tips tickled along the other’s soft testicles on their way to expertly wrap around the very base of Keith’s throbbing shaft. Eyes widened slightly upon finding his companion was uncut, just like himself. Boy’s breath hitched in his throat, wanting so badly to groan out in pleasure but instead, held it in, trembling under the other’s grip. “Fuck,” he managed to breathe out.

Shiro grinned down against his companion’s neck, flicking his tongue out to enhance the pleasure waving over the younger stud’s body. Keeping a firm but gentle grip, Shiro began to work the foreskin up and down over the head of his cock, starting slowly. “You like that?” He murmured against his ear, trying to make his voice sound a little higher than normal though not succeeding in the slightest. He just sounded damn cute, like he was talking to a puppy. 

“Yeah,” Keith breathed out needily. His hips were pressing up to meet the motion of Shiro’s expert movements. One of Keith’s hands was once again gripping down into the sheets. The other, however, was pressing against Shiro’s strong chest, gripping at any muscle he found. It only turned the gray haired male on more and he found himself pressing his own still constricted cock against Keith’s hip in gentle but forward thrusts.

When Shiro loosened his grip on Keith’s hard dick, the latter moaned and arched his hips forward, obviously wanting more. He opened his eyes just in time to catch his leader licking the thumb of the hand that was just jerking him off and before he could react shuddered so hard he thought he was about to piss himself. Shiro brushed the damp thumbpad along the mushroom shaped tip of Keith’s member, swirling it around to the sensitive underside and leaving a thick trail of saliva in it’s wake. Once again, he tightened his grip around Keith’s cock and began to slide the foreskin up and down, much more easily with the added lubrication.

He pictured himself rubbing one out on his own dick, touching Keith the same way he would have wanted to be touched. As much as he wanted to release his own built up pressure, he had to remind himself this was Keith’s experience and he might not, infact, probably didn’t want to be reminded he was with another man.

Keith took Shiro’s face into his hands and leaned up for a passionate embrace of lips yet again, tongues and spit flying in a dirty little dance. All the while, he thrust his hips up into his companion’s trained hand. A bubble of precum had long been added to the moisture used to slicken his member, neither of them really knowing it had happened.

Shiro’s eyes were closed now and he’d grunt every now and again. His own strong thighs were shaking as he attempted to hold back every one of his own thrusts against Keith’s side. It was getting unbearable.

Keith broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. The heat of their breaths warmed both their already flushed faces. “It’s okay,” he murmured, perhaps understanding that Shiro was holding back. Smaller hands drifted from the silver haired boy’s slightly stubbled face, dragging down his muscular, trembling chest to rest at the front of Shiro’s black boxer briefs. Stronger hand paused, just holding onto the delicate member that throbbed in his finger’s grip. Foreheads still pressed together, Keith flicked open his own gray eyes to catch the other’s questioning gaze. “I want to,” he whispered deeply, obviously mimicking Shiro’s desire from earlier.

He thumbed the tight, white waistband of his underwear and drew the fabric down just slightly. His fingers danced along the line in the other’s skin that the elastic had left, causing a tremble to rouse from the older male which, in turn, made him flex the grip on Keith’s cock. Boy’s free hand fondled the huge, clothed package between their bodies, squeezing sharply but obviously not enough to cause pain. He wanted a reaction. 

Shiro’s back arched slightly and he moved a bit higher over Keith’s body, a rather deep, gutturall growl slipping past his lips. Keith smirked against the other’s chest and he turned to brush his lips along one of those pert, pink nipples. He offered a light nip, causing another grunt from the slightly older male. “You like that?” Keith again echoed a question asked of him earlier.

The testosterone was really pumping through Shiro’s veins now. He released his grip on Keith’s cock and placed both hands to either side of the boy’s head. Keith’s lips pursed in what could have been called slight fear as Shiro pushed himself up to all fours over the smaller pilot. One knee forced Keith’s legs much further apart which startled a yelp out of him. “Shh,” Shiro breathed, “I’m not going to hurt you.” He pressed his lower half down and then thrust slightly upward, causing their groins to meet. 

Keith gasped as he felt Shiro’s member against his own, a thin bit of damp, black cloth the only thing separating them. “I needed this,” the black lion growled against the red’s neck. He kissed and nipped lightly, groaning while his hips thrust and ground hard against his companion’s equally rock hard member. 

Keith groaned back, reaching up to wrap his arms deftly around Shiro’s body, clawing at the other’s muscular back and nape of the neck. More precum smeared the front of Shiro’s underwear which only made him advance his lower body up further and harder to meet the growing dampness. He never thought rubbing his dick against another guy’s would feel so fucking good. He looped a strong arm under Keith’s waist and drew his lower body up slightly off the mattress to easier meet his own hungry hips. 

Keith’s fingers traveled unexpectedly fast down along Shiro’s back. They wasted no time in yanking down those undies to expose Shiro’s tight cheeks. That, however, caught the older boy slightly off guard and he pulled away slightly, kneeling between Keith’s spread thighs, sitting up so his back was hunched just slightly so he didn’t hit his head on the mattress above him. He had a slight pained look in his eyes, shaking his head just slightly. “No, Keith.. we’re going too far I don’t want..” A light touch startled him. Eyes wider still, he glanced down his chest to find smaller fingers circling the very tip of his rock hard cock. It had slipped, on it’s own, out of the top of his partially pulled down underwear. Must have happened when he sat up without even realizing.

Keith nibbled cutely on his lower lip, watching Shiro start to relax right before his eyes, thumb continuing that gentle tracing. “..Remember, patience yields focus.” The quote caused the other man to laugh, eyes flicking open suddenly. Without breaking the passionate gaze between them, Shiro maneuvered his body about and managed to wriggle his underwear off. Gaze flicked down to his own cock reaching up full mast past his belly button then back up to Keith, as if looking for approval. 

The red pilot followed his gaze, getting the first good view of his companion’s heated member unclothed. Shiro watched the smaller boy swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing nervously in his slender throat. Strong fingers gripped either side of Keith’s hips tugging him closer yet. “You don’t know how badly I want to fuck you,” Shiro said heatedly. 

Keith watched as his leader’s eyes trailed up and down his body, holding his gaze again, breath hitching in his throat, the slight beginnings of nausea starting to wash over him at the thought of what was to come.  
Shiro began to press himself back down, leaning in to nuzzle his face along the side of Keith’s tender neck. He trembled at the itchy, tickling feel of the other’s growing five o’clock shadow. “Not yet,” Shiro murmured against his skin, letting his tongue once again trail hotly against his jaw. A sigh of relief, that he honestly couldn’t help, washed over Keith as he leaned into the moist muscle that teased the warm skin of his neck. With the black lion now pressed against his body, Keith pushed his hips up to glide the underside of his still hard cock along the larger member of his companion. He was met by an equally strong thrust that caused both cocks to slide against each other. Thanks to precum from both men, their foreskins slid up and down easily, allowing their thick heads to bob against each other in the hottest of swordfights. 

Both paladins were grunting heatedly when Keith found himself sinking his teeth into the nape of Shiro’s neck, which in turn, just caused him to thrust harder. Beads of sweat started to roll down from the small of Shiro’s back, tumbling down to dampen those flexing ass cheeks and farther between to run down the backside of his sack. Unsure if it was the friction, the growing dampness between them or the actual feel of another grown man’s cock against his own, Keith began to cry out. He panted hotly into Shiro’s ear as the older man continued to hump him. Every noise the younger boy made cause a tremor to slide up the frosted haired man’s spine.

“Do you want to come?” Shiro grunted out between gritted teeth. Keith groaned at the thought of release, “Yeah,” he managed to breathe out. “Are you close?” The older man asked, thrusting still. “Y-yeah,” was all Keith could answer with. But Shiro wanted to tease him furtherl, turned on by his own power over the boy. This dirty talking was causing a familiar feeling to ache in his balls. 

He remembered telling Keith to think of someone else earlier, anyone else.. “Are you thinking of me?” Shiro asked huskily. He paused the strong thrusting of his hips for just a moment as he readjusted his body, reached between them, and took both their cocks into his mechanical hand. He continued the expert fondling, jerking both their foreskins up and down in unison over and over their bulbous tips. 

“Yeah,” Keith cried out a bit louder now, his chest rising and falling sharply with his pants. His hips were bucking up with his mate’s. Shiro pressed him further even though he knew the boy was almost there, his own breath gasping lightly between questions. “Fuck, Shiro,” Keith’s voice clung a bit longer on that last vowel. The boy’s body shivered again and again, groaning at how literally hot Shiro’s robotic hand felt around their cocks. Just a few more pumps and Keith’s body jolted suddenly beneath him. Black lion leaned in quickly to stick his tongue hungrily into Keith’s mouth as he bucked his hips up one final time into his companion’s tight grip. 

A wave of convulsions wracked his body and he tried to scream out around Shiro’s deft mouth. A thick rope of warm cum suddenly shot out of the small slit at the tip of Keith’s twitching cock, startling Shiro for only a moment as the gooey ejaculate began to run down between his fingers and down his wrist. He pulled his mouth away and looked down, just in time to see his companion squirt again, the pearly liquid flowing down and around both their cocks all the way to their tight ballsacks. One more bought squeezed its way up the boy’s shaft with Shiro’s help but had little force behind it, causing the cum to simply trail down the undersides of both their members yet again. 

Keith could do nothing more than gasp for breath, his eyes still clenched deeply closed as the stars in his vision began to dissipate from the force of his orgasm. It was only when the younger pilot opened his eyes did Shiro remove his grip from his companion’s body, shifting to grasp around his own throbbing member. He leaned heavily to the side, resting his heavy, cum dampened balls against the top of Keith’s still trembling thighs. Shiro just smiled as he slowly pumped his lubricated hand over his own cock slowly, stealing Keith’s glance after a few moments. His cheeks were brightly flushed which caused the scar along the bridge of his nose to look harsher than it was. Breath hitched a little in his throat, which he cleared, his voice deeper than normal, “I need to finish,” he said while his cheeks burned a bit brighter. 

Finally catching his breath, Keith matched the older boy’s smile in a knowing way. He wasn’t about to force his mate to be blue balled all night. He began to sit up, which in turn, caused Shiro to lay down partially on his back, not quite comfortable yet with the situation. He wasn’t so sure Keith was completely okay with what just happened. A smaller hand pressed to his large chest and he found the back of his head finding a flat pillow. His hand was jacking his cock off a bit faster now as Keith turned himself to the side facing Shiro, then pushed himself up on his knees beside him. 

Shiro’s breath caught in his throat yet again as he glanced down quickly at Keith’s still partial hardon, bobbing between his lightly muscled thighs. Watching his companion stroking his own cock, Keith reached down to wrap his smaller fingers around the heavy organ instead, moving his arm a little faster. Shiro closed his eyes and groaned while tossing his head back. He spread his thighs wider and bucked them once upward into the other’s grip. 

“Are you thinking of me?” Keith murmured, reaching to fondle his leader’s balls with his other warm hand. 

Shiro was moaning the word fuck quietly now and again. He did answer however, somehow managing to get it out, “I’m imagining fucking you, Keith.” He swallowed, leaning his head back super far to expose his throat. He moaned like he was in pain.. sweet, pleasurable pain. “I’m fucking you so hard. You’re on your back and I’m inside you.. while I jerk your cock off in front of me.” Despite having just cum, Keith’s shaft twitched at the hot, mental image.

“Mmm,” Keith murmured as he tightened his grip on his companion’s member, jacking him off harder. He could feel it starting to twitch in his grip. “Are you going to cum for me?” He teased, glancing up at the other’s face. 

“Yeah, soon,” Shiro breathed out. His head bobbed back up and he flicked his eyes open, gazing from his heavy cock in the younger man’s hand and back up to his face. “Just a little more..” 

Before Shiro could say anything else, Keith was leaning down over the other’s lap, his still wet, half-mast cock wiping against the black lion’s outer thigh. Shiro watched in sheer shock as tender lips wrapped around the bloated tip of his cock. He could feel tongue dancing around his head while his mouth pressed harder around his girth, sliding down and then back up again quickly. Smaller fingers never stopped jerking him off, just gripped lower closer to the base of his shaft. Keith groaned around the meat in his mouth, sucking and bobbing hungrily. The taste of his own cum mixed with sweat honestly turned him the fuck on. Keith gagged once, only because Shiro bucked too hard into his throat. He withdrew his mouth in order to catch his breath, several lines of glistening saliva connecting from slightly parted lips to Shiro’s pink cock head.

The older lion growled sharply and wrapped his fingers tightly into Keith’s dark locks, trying not to push his face too forcefully back toward his crotch, “I’m gonna cum, oh fuck Keith,” he groaned as plush lips again wrapped around his throbbing manhood. Keith bobbed his head more expertly now, dragging his foreskin up and down with just his tight lips. In seconds thick, hot cum was spraying the back of his throat. The red lion couldn’t help but grunt out sharply around Shiro’s cock, surprised at the feeling of his mouth filling quickly with warm fluid. He winced, the overflowing feeling a little too much to handle as he released the shaft from his lips. Pearly semen spilled from around his mouth to drip hotly back down Shiro’s cock, who groaned at the sight. Keith stared up at him through his bangs while his small, pink tongue flicked out to collect cum from his shaft, making sure his leader saw him swallow. Another tremor wracked Shiro’s body as he let his head thud back against the pillow.

Keith grinned, wiping the back of his hand across his lips. “I don’t think I need to go back to earth anytime soon.”


End file.
